Heaven's Gate Loop
Heaven's Gate Loop is a loop combo control deck type. __TOC__ Details It is basically a variation of Heaven's Gate Blockers centered around the combo of Milzam, Spirit of Miracles's Shield Plus and Emeralda, Pitch Dragon Elemental's shield manipulation to trigger shield triggers and pull off a loop. Once a loop has been established, it depends on the deck on finishing the game, either by One-shot, Library Out or Extra Win. Necrodragon Bryzenaga can also be used to use the shield triggers and form a loop with everything in your shields. It came to fame after ending as runner up on the 2015 August Grand Prix. At that time, that deck used Force Again and Hydro Commune. After that, many strategies were developed and eventually the deck ended up as: *1) Force Again type (First type) *2) Unidentified Objective type *3) Force Again/Unidentified Objective type After the Hall of Fame changes on February 26, 2017; Milzam, Spirit of Miracles was banned, killing off the deck type. Core Cards dmx16-79.jpg|Heaven's Gate dmr19-12.jpg|Emeralda, Pitch Dragon Elemental dmx19-s6.jpg|Milzam, Spirit of Miracles Recommended cards Force Again Type One combo of Emeralda Milzam activates Heaven's Gate, Force Again, Switch Reincarnation for another stack of combo. Thus, the number of Milzam's triggers waiting to be resolved stacks while the deck is gradually compressed. Once the deck is compressed to a certain degree, Olive Oil's effect is resolved, refreshes the deck with the Shield Triggers in the grave and Milzams' effects are resolved, stacking a shield and bursting the Shield Triggers with Emeralda. Once this is done, there is a chance to trigger a copy of Force Again on Olive Oil. Unneeded triggers aren't cast, and the if shield triggers put into the grave are decided properly, a loop will be established. The ideal compression of the deck comprises the following 3 steps, ending with 6 copies. *1) 4 copies of Force Again *2) Hydro Commune *3) Heaven's Gate If the battle zone already has Milzam, Emeralda and Olive Oil, lacking 1 of those spells above in the Ultra Shield Plus effect will not hinder the loop. Finishers are mostly split into 2 categories: Alephtina Type The type used in the Grand Prix. By overstacking Emeralda's effect, it is possible to put as many cards from your hand into your shields zone. Since it is easy to stack in Switch Reincarnation in the loop, it is possible to trample Alephtina and aim for an extra win. Since Alephtina's effect is a constant effect, Diehard Ryusei of Invincibility's effect will not stop you from an Extra Win. Volg Deckout Type It is possible to loop Zabi Mira's effect by bringing him out with Switch Reincarnation and activating Force Again multiple times. Pakurio Loop Type Established mid-September, 2015. Activates Pakurio, or Cyber N World's effect multiple times with Force Again. When Pakurio's effect count reaches 30, and Cyber N World's effect count reaches 6–7, resolving the effects in the right order will result in a Library Out. Unidentified Objective Type Established mid-November, 2015. Otherwise called Unidentified Type. Compresses the deck by trampling Unidentified Objective with Unidentified Objective. Aims for a set of Heaven's Gate, Switch Reincarnation, Unidentified Objective and Hydro Commune in one Milzam Emeralda Combo, and thus continuing the loop. Since Unidentified Objective can cast Heaven's Gate and Hydro Commune, it is mostly used for that purpose to aim for deck compressing. When the deck is only composed of 6 cards, having 3 Unidentified Objectives (1 on the bottom of the deck), it is possible to make a loop using the spells in the graveyard. Alephtina Type Uses Unidentified Objective to ensure that 2 Heaven's Gate and 1 Hydro Commune is cast every loop. Thus it is possible to add shields from your hand as much as you want. It is easy to stack Switch Reincarnation in the loop so an Extra Win can be established. Zero Gravity Type (Adamski) Paint Frappe turns Angel Commands into Water creatures. Diamond Aven negates summoning sickness, and allows itself and other water commands to invade into Adamski, S-Rank Space for a deck-out. Force Again/Unidentified Objective Type The aforementioned loop needs either Force Again or Unidentified Objective. Regardless of which type, having 1-3 copies of other core cards, it is not rare to have structures like those looping safely. But this type uses both spells, and 4 copies of each. The possibility of the loop establishing is at its peak, but the space for other cards is of course diminished. Linking All Over The World using Heaven's Rosia serves as a finisher. Since All Over The World, Supreme True Dragon Soul cannot touch the mana zone or shields, a safer win would require more cards. Collapse Wave can serve as mana burn and Draw Lock, and Psychic You serves to exchange safer shields to break. Playing Against Dokindam Since All Over The World's effect removes Forbidden ~The Sealed X~'s seals, if the loop is activated during your turn, since all effects resolve from the Active Player, no matter how much you loop All Over The World would end up being sealed. In that case, it is important that Emeralda, Milzam and Heaven's Rosia's effects are stacked enough. Thus, by destroying All Over The World will Force Again multiple times, its possible to bring out Greene as much as you want. Casting Collapse Wave on yourself can also protect you from Library Out, and ensuring you have 7 mana to use. Emeralda puts Heaven's Rosia in the shields where he is safe, and bring out 4 parts of All Over The World, then stop resolving triggers. The pending All Over The World effect unseals Dokindam. Then, a pending Emeralda effect resolves and recovers Heaven's Rosia from the shields. Paying him out with 7 mana, and bringing out the last piece of All Over The World will remove Dokindam and win the game. Category:Deck Type